The Journey OF Acceptance
by RebelliousStreakers
Summary: Long Before Madara Or Obito There Paths Were Already Set In Stone Join Naruto As He Struggles With The Shinobi Life Getting His 'Bestfriend' Back All While Trying To Get The Village That Onced Shunned Him To Except One Of His Only Few Clan Menbers Left
1. The Escape

"AAHHH FUCK I'm So Dead"

The spiked blonde spat as he paced around his acute sized apartment, with an weird combination of worry fear and realization plastered onto his whisker marked face. The 4th hokage's offspring Was totally shocked at his ignorance for being so oblivious to the fact that today was the day of some important meeting with the old hag.

He Shouldn't Have put off work

He Shouldn't Have Been So Easily Persuaded By His Friends

He Shouldn't Have Let Them Talk Him into staying up all night till 4 knowing his meeting was at 12:30

But He Did …

Shedding classic anime tears while getting dressed with impressive speed that would make his father jealous. All at the same time while trying his damn near hardest not to break down into full panic mode, naruto focused on choosing his words carefully as to how he was going to get out of his most recent fuck up. 'baa-chan is going to skin my ass for being so late!' the spiked blonde thought worriedly. Said ninja hastily slipped his last black sandal on, the blonde jinchuriki began looking in his hallway mirror checking out his appearance for confirmation if his attire was worthy of taking the beating he was bound to receive from the aged hokage. His chosen outfit of the day was composed of his trademark orange Capri pants, black sandals and a black shirt with a orange hood, sleeves and leaf symbol at the back.

'That's the last time I listen to those damn lazy bakas ever again, I swear to god if I get a beating ill make damn sure they get one to DATTEBAYO!' he thought while finishing brushing his teeth.

Satisfied with the image in the mirror, Konoha's #1 hyperactive ninja quickly rinsed his mouth out in his kitchen sink and left his apartment in a hurry. 'boy this is going to be a long fucking day' the spiked blonde thought as he closed the said apartment door.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUY YUUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUY UYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUY YUYUYUUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUY

The konoha guard sat leaning in his chair sipping his tea while on duty just as he would any & every other Sunday.

The room was quiet small and to be honest very dull but he liked the scenery, he was never one for the long missions and anything related being in the field & preferred small jobs in the village like this one unlike most of his fellow leaf shinobi. Looking to his left in the small grimy dim litted building he saw tayuya uzumaki, the prisoner they had been keeping for about 2 and a half years now ever scince that uchiha kid had defected from the villlage. Over the years time had been good too her body, making her look more mature but even more beatiful. she still had long silky blood red hair the only difference was that she had somehow managed to learn how to keep it more tamed apposed to when she was only 14. She had two beatiful pools of chocolate as eyes and a more broad and mature body one would say that could easily rival sakura's or hinata's kunoichi like forms. It had been 2 and a half years scince she was assigned along with the rest of the sound four to escort that 'uchiha emo' to lord orochimaru's hideout for kami knows what. The whole thing ended up with her being found by a group of leaf shinobi two hours later after the fight with naruto & sasuke, and her being the only one out of the sound four to make it out alive being declared dead and imprisoned by the leaf until further notice ... fucking bastards.

she was currently lying on the small bunk in the dark single cell waiting out her sentence, and as far as she cared she would rot in the very place she lay before she would tell these leaf fuckers anything. Sitting up and shifting her feet off the bed onto the floor she gave a short sigh as a bright smile found a way onto her pale skin, today was the day she would escape this place. Ending her unuasually long sigh she took a few steps to the bars and placed her hand on them and began to put her plan into action.

"Well i'v been in this shit hole of a place for fucking eternity and you'v never spoken a word to me, mind telling me when the hell i'm getting out of this place you konoha trash!" she scoffed at the kind konoha guard

the man was unperturbed he glanced at her just as quick as he glanced back and returned to his cup of tea

"Well if you refuse to talk to me you could at least give me the luxury of having a cup of tea" the redhead protested

"no" the guard stated he was just here to do the job and get paid so he could go home to his wife and kids.

"please!?"

"no" he reapetted becoming mor irritated

"pretty please im really thirsty and it's kind of hot in here!?" she stated with an small pout tryingto look s cute as possible

"I Said NO Now Sit Back And Shut Up Or Ill Get The Baton And Make You!" he said fiercly

This was her cue to act unstable, tayuya began hitting the bars and yelling at the top of her voice hoping to lure the guard in on her trap. This did it for the cop he swiftly stood up from the chair he was leaning on succesfully knocking it down in the process as he stormed to the other side of the room for the cell key and his favorite metal baton making his way to the cell holding on of the last uzumaki menbers.

'BINGO!' the redhead thought excitedly, she had planned on this for months and it was now judgment day the day that would decide if she would be free or spend the rest of her life in the shit hole and she would be damned if it was was the latter. her thoughts were interupted by the sound of keys rattling. she quickly stepped in front of the door as his hands came up to the lock to unlock it, the guard was caught off guard as his prisoner grabbed his hands with an deathly grip in one hand as the other pulled his and pulled towards her.

BAAANG!

a small smirk came on to the foulmouthed redhead as she watched his body go limp and hit the floor quiet hard as a small pool of blood surfaced around his head. ducking down the petite redhead grabbed the cell keys as she quickly unlocked the door in a cocky manner. A over proud smile still on her faced as realization hit her that judgment has been decided...

she quickly fled out the small building while taking in the fact that after 2 whole years she was finnaly free.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

YUUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

Right now it was 12:45 as naruto was hopping roof from roof trying to get to the hokage tower as soon as possible. Words couldn't express how nervous naruto had been feeling ever scince he had left his apartment, he just couldn't figure out what he would say to his 'baa-chan' after he promised he would be there for some important meeting.

(Flashback Of The Meeting)

It was currently saturday and naruto was taking a break sitting on a log drinking water at the old team 7 training grounds he would go to everyother saturday on his day off for some training grounds. His Clones were still going strong sparring with eachother & practising his new wind jutsu his sensei helped him with. His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming from behind him as he turne his head only to be have a curiouse expression come across his face t the suprised guest.

"baa-chan what are u doing here?!" he asked confused

"i can't come and see my old friends favorite student?!" she asked playfully looking up at his clones training

"i guess but you cou-" he was interupted as a familiar feeling found its way on his dome as the 5th hokages fist knocked against his head sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"OWWW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD HAG?!" he asked enraged

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THAT JUTSU UNDO THE CLONES NOW!" she spat back

he complied in fear of what was to happpen if he didn't "sorry if forgot wont happen again"

"Whatever i just came to tell you to meet me tommorow at the tower in my office we have a topic of importance to discuss just be there got it?!" she didn't even watit for a reply as she began walking off whispering under her breath "baka"

(End Of Flashback)

The spiked blond shivered at the though of what was to come from the busty hokage.

Naruto stoped in his tracks something catching his attention as he looked down an alleyway only to catch a glimpse of a streak red as quickly as it vanished.

'must be my imagination' the hokage-to-be said as he continued his treck to the hokage tower.


	2. The Escape Part 2

**Yes i am a new writer on this site and this is indeed my first naruto story so i expect nothing less than positive feedbacks on any faults or errors in my story and constructive critism from you :) !**

**Just Fyi this story will not be following canon and is set after the kakuzu and hidan arc, and just for the sake of being specific maybe 1-2 weeks after.**

**With that being said i hope everyone enjoys and by all means please don't hesitate to leave a review thanks and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto although i wish i did *puts head down & frowns in dissapointment*.**

* * *

One could and most likely would say that being a leaf shinobi and really a shinobi from any of the other one of the 5 major villages required not special but distinct traits and skill sets the average human didn't. One also might say for example ... chakra it was common element hidden within the depths of the soul just waiting to be awaken by its user (at least in the naruto universe that is). It granted variouse kinds of unique powers and abilities that i myself would kill for. But with great power comes great responsibilities, you are given a rank by your village and swear to protect it and its people with your life. But in order to take on those responsibilities you have to become one with yourself. You have know your weaknesses and make them your streghts become brave, strong, non gullible, trustworthy, bright, caring and most importantly you are to not know what the word fear means let alone feel it. But if one were to be accompanying naruto uzumaki right now they were to be witnessing fear and a cerntain blonde feeling fear at its best.

The Whiskered Jinchuriki Trembled Slightly At The Thought Of What Was To Come As He Turned The Doorknob And Steathily Opened It.

... CRASH!

A sweatdrop formed on the back of our favorite blonde heaad as he looked at the empty shattered sake bottle lie next to him hich would of surely injured him if he didn't act quickly like he did. He looked up to see an enraged tsunade wih two stacks of paperwork on each side of her and a worried looking tsunade.

"Where The Hell Were You Your Team Already Headed Out On the Mission I Had Assigned Withough U Because Of Your TARDINESS!?"

"Sorry tsunade i kin-" he was cut off as he was forced to dodge another flying sake bottle .. how many of those fucking things did she have ?

"I don't think sorry was the right answer i was looking for you brat" She stated suddenly appealing in front of him with her hands on her hips and an menacing facial expression similiar to captain yamatos naruto might say.

"Come on kaa-chan i was out with the guys and i stayed a few to many hours so what!?" he said worriedly tripping over his own feet and landing on his bottom trying his hardest to appeal to the busty woman of an hokage.

raising her fist in an offensive manner the busty mature blonde shouted

"YOU BRAT HOW WI-" she stopped mid speech as a dark blush appeared on her face realizing what he had called her. Though she would never admit it she actually though of naruto as a son so hearing him call her 'kaa-chan' made her feel all giddy inside, but this wasn't the best time for that.

The fifth hokage blinked a few times before resuming her rage once more the blush still covering above her nose.

"DON"T THINK U CAN SWEET TALK YOU-" the busty hokage was interrupted once more by the sound of a female grunt coming from behind her.

The 5th hokage looked behing her to see an ambu member standing beside shizune holding her pet pig waiting for permission to speak.

The busty blonde stood there impatience getting the best of her as she spoke "Well go ahead you aren't going to just stand there are you?!"

"Very well hokage-sama i have come to inform you that an prisoner has escaped from its cell" she stated taking a few steps back in fear of getting a beating from tsunade's still raised fist.

she gave an exhausted sigh before speaking "which prisoner and where is he ?!" with an stern voice.

"See that's the thing hokage-sama we have no clue where she's at and the last place we were to see her was heading into the training grounds to our luck she still hasn't completely learned her way around yet so she's probably lost but won't take her long to figure out ... she always was a troublesome one Tayuya Uzumaki." Tsunade facepalmed at the ambu's stupidity and lack of secrecy. Naruto's eyes went wide at the mention of someone else with his surname he was the only one alive with that name .. wasn't he? Why would they keep this from him knowing he had been lonely all of his childhood he could have had at least one friend during those times if he had new. He had grown up all his life thinking he was the last of his clan, and it really frustrated him that they never bothered to tell him that one of his clan menbers lived right here in konoha?! Getting tired with asking questions in his head he decided it was time to get some real answers as he spoke to his hokage.

Getting up on his feet naruto spoke to his hokage "Kaa-chan why haven't i ever been notified that one of my family members were alive and healthy in konoha?"

The busty blonde struggled with getting used to her new name while answering his question reluctantly "Please naruto trust me we were going to tell you sooner or later we .. just not right now afraid u would do something rash." a frown appearing on her face.

"Like hell i would i spent all my life hated by everyone thinking i was the only one in my family ju-" the blond jinchuriki was cut off by the busty fifth hokage

"Actually we never imprisoned her until just recently two years ago so it's not like u would have known her anyway besides she was an associate of orochimarus meaning she is a threat!" tsunade fought back

"But still that my family menber .. MY FAMILY MEMBER I SHOULD AT LEAST BE ABLE TO VISIT HER AND GET TO KNOW HER!" he said now in full rage mode

"HMMH Last time i checked i was the leader of this village not u meaning i have the say on what goes and what doesn't and right now i say ambu go get a search party and bring her back here alive and for u naruto to sit back and shu-!"

and once more the busty hokage was cut of by the sound of wind blowing through the room from the window behind her desk as she looked up to see hat she and shizune were the only two people left.

"Damn that baka he doesn't know when to give up!" she stated with an smile on her face as she sat down in her chair to wait for the escape prisoner.

* * *

'Damn me and my abilities to not plan ahead' The second uzumaki thought as she wondered through a clearing in a forest coming up against three old wooden logs in the ground pointng upwards.

She walked up to the middle one as she placed her small hands on top of it taking in the hard texture of the wood giving out an soft sigh as she remembered what it felt liked to feel again. Befor all of this madness with breaking out which was unusually easy she had been in hell for two and a half years. She got fed the most disgusting food ever 3 times a day which was always cold for some reason and was never allowed outside of the cell which had an built in bathroom complete with shower which in her opinion the most disgusting bathroom she had seen ... ever. The first few weeks of her sentence the konoha bastards had tried interrogating her almost 3 times a day, and it was always either some bald guy with an bandana and a scar or some looser with a blonde waist length pony-tail ... faggot. After abut a few weeks of getting nothing out of her every time she figured they had just deemed her an lost cause and decided to keep her locked away forever. She was never physically harmed in fact nobody that wrnt into her cell block ever even bothered to acknowledge her existence let alone speek to her ... fucking dickheads.

The second uzumaki's ears perked up at the sound of an object coming from behind her as sh jumped to the right barely avoiding the kunai that landed on the log her hand was previously resting on. "STOP PRISONER AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" an ambu called out coming from behind a tree. The redhead looked around to see several other ambu members doing the same coming out from there hiding spot with swords and kunai's ready in there hands maybe about 3 or 4 she caculated ... fuck she was surrounded.

"Alright alright you assholes got me" she sated while putting her hands in the air reluctantly

one of the ambu members walked up to the redhead before signalling his comrades to be on guard just incase of any funny business. As the ambu member with the dog mask was preparing to grab her and turn her around and subdue the prisoner. She readhead swiftly caught him off guard with an quick hit to the dome with her right elbow slinging his head over it was caught by an powerful kick from her left foot ending him falling on his side. Tayuya quickly used this as an chance go in for the takedown but was stopped as an kunai landed in between the ambu and her. Tayuya turned around and started to make a run for it but stopped as her head hit what felt like an chest and was knocked down by an powerful right hook to the face followed by an kick to the gut sending her flying to the ground. The said ambu member went in to subdue the escapee but stopped dead in pursuit as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around only to be greeted by a equally powerful left hook by some kid with spiky blonde hair.

** NO JUTSU" **The noisy ninja shouted as a puff of spoke appeared revealing 3 exact copies of him standing side by side, one already aware of his orders jumped over the now slouched ambu on the ground to pick up the injured uzumaki. The two remaining ambu members got into a fighting stance as they prepared to take on the other three narutos.

"You Realize What Your Doing Huh Kid, Your Harboring A Escaped Fugitive Which Is A Crime You Will Suffer Consequences For." The ambu to the right assured them both.

"Like Hell I Will, Whats wrong With You People Enslaving Someone From Clan What Did She Ever Do To You?!" The naruto who was currently holding the redhead still on the ground fired back angrily

"Thats is of non importance we are only following the hokages orders that's it you would make our jobs alot easier if you just hand over the prisoner peacefully and go about your day."

"Like Hell We WILL!" the three narutos said in unisen as the charged at the remaining ambu members who did the same realizing talk time was over and done with. Naruto didn't understand why he felt so strongly about her being held prisoner.I mean yeah she was technically a enemy being that she was an underling to orochimaru and aided in the defection of his 'bestfriend' but she was just following orders, and she was apart of his clan right ?! His thoughts were cut off by the sound of one of his clones disappearing from being hit with a kunai while running. The original naruto managed to get revenge on his fallen clone by shifting his body 180 degrees doing a backflip and knocking the guy out with an outstreched foot mid flight landing it perfectly. looking over the original naruto noticed his other clone had been defeated by the same anbu member that was now currently charging at him with an sword. Said ninja shifted his body to the side dodging an sloppy attempt at a slash bringing his knee up smashing into the said ambus ribcage causing him to stumble back tripping over the previously defeated body and almost falling. Before naruto could distribute the finishing blow his hand that was currently cocked back ready to fire was stopped by an uknown force. The spiked blonde blinked a little before turning to inspect the fool who dare go so far as to stop his battle.

"Hey" naruto stated with an sweatdrop towards team 7's sensei

* * *

**Well that was certainly** **an enteresting fight if i don't say so myself *puts head up with an proud smile on his*. But anyways before i get any questions regarding the fight scene NO i repeat NO tayuya is not and will not ever be weak. I mean anyone would be easily defeated if they spent 2 and a half years locked up laying in a tight grimy cell with unhealthy food. Tayuya was out numbered by highly skilled jonin with no weapons not even her flute which is the foundation of all her attacks and jutsus on top of being in an unfamiliar enviroment ... so yeah it's only natural that she would be taken down so easily. But anyways chapter 3 should be out by next sunday maybe friday if feel up to it. **

**Until then take care :)**


End file.
